User talk:$X$
__TOC__ {| id="w" width="100%" style="background: transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background: #D7D7D7; border: 12px double grey; padding: .5em 1em; -webkit-border-radius: 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| Welcome to the wiki! ---- Hello The Play Boy X, and welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki! Thanks for . We hope you'll stick around to make even more! Have you created your user page yet? It's your own personal page, and you can do anything you want with it! Your user page will also help us get to know you as an editor better. Here are some links that you may find helpful: * provides you with a list of pages that other users are currently editing, which might give you an idea of where you can help out. *The are a resource for you to use if you are new to wikis or need a guide for editing. *The [[Forum:Index|'forums']] are a good place to ask any questions you may have, or start your own discussion. *The Call of Duty Wiki's [[Call of Duty Wiki:Policies|'policies and guidelines']] are some rules for you to follow, and will also help you make better contributions. Still have questions? Feel free to [[User talk:Drkdragonz66|'ask me']] or contact another administrator. [[COD:ADMIN#Active Sysops|'Sysops]] names are highlighted in green and [[COD:ADMIN#Active Bureaucrats|'bureaucrats'']] names are highlighted in cyan. We hope you enjoy editing here, and look forward to seeing you around! : -- Drkdragonz66 (Talk) 18:18, June 16, 2012 ''20:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC)}} 20:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC)}} Spam images Do not upload spam images. The image you uploaded of the person taking a picture of himself in front of the mirror, which was not you, which you stole off of this website, is considered spam. 22:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Banned from Chat Due to your unacceptable behavior on Call of Duty Wiki Chat, you have been banned by Callofduty4. Your ban expires on June 20, 2012, and the reason why you were banned may be viewed in the type=chatban&page=User:The_Play_Boy_X}} ban log. You can contact the moderator who banned you to see if you can be unbanned, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you reconnect. Any more unacceptable behavior and a wiki block or longer chat ban may be issued. Thank you. : -- This is an automated message. URL 22:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Your behaviour has been discussed among the moderators and has been deemed to be unacceptable. As such, you have been banned for 3 days. 22:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 3 days. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :please don't abuse accounts to evade bans + cause deception. please also read our policy on Sock puppetry. KλT 08:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC)